


It's About Who You Love

by defygravity79, superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Yurt, fluffy supercat goodness, i was asked to, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/pseuds/defygravity79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I was asked to write this based on a gif on tumblr, that was sent to me by defygravity79. Needless to say you have inspired me and damnit, what you do to my brain. We co authored this, so enjoy.





	It's About Who You Love

          

 

Kissing. Sucking. Moaning. It was amazing. And Kara loved every second of it. Cat was here. On top of her. And it felt so good. Tangled limbs, mingling breaths, rustling sheets. Kara moaned as Cat came beneath her for the second time, and thrust a little harder, rubbing their bodies together, making Cat purr soft words eagerly, just as happy.

Sex. Cat Grant. Kara's apartment. Heated bodies in friction. Clothing ripping. Moonlight streaming into the room over them. Kara's supersuit lost on the floor.

Cat was back. After weeks of quiet Cat was back. And it was the best moment of Kara's life. Kara moaned again as her own orgasm came hard through her, making her knees weak, and Cat whispered something Kara didn't really hear as she shook and cried out, letting herself fall softly on top of Cat as her mind went blank.

\-----

Kara sat up in bed sharply, hearing a moan in her mind, and stared at her empty apartment, the sun streaming in through open curtains, and... nobody else. Kara stared ahead and panted, wondering...

''Morning, Supergirl.''

Kara gasped and looked at her tiny balcony, and her mouth fell open at the sight. Cat. A plain blue blouse. Her blouse. Nothing else. Hair tied back loosely at her neck. A smile.

''Cat? I...''

''You were dreaming. It sounded good.''

''It wasn't a dream. I...'' Kara stopped as everything came back in a rush, and looked around, clothing everywhere in a messy trail from the kitchen to the bed. Kara glanced around and then back at Cat as memories from the other night came flying back, and CatCo. Cat. Coming Back. As CEO. The kiss. The talk. And then... the sex. Kara felt like fainting, and tightened her hands into the mattress beneath her, to ground herself. ''You're here.''

''I am. That was a rather... enjoyable evening there, with those powers.'' Cat said, turning towards Kara and leaning against the railing, crossing her legs as she spoke. ''I can't say I minded it, when you ripped my dress.''

''You're here.'' Kara repeated, happily this time, smiling as Cat walked towards her. ''That wasn't a dream.'' Kara whispered again, bringing hands into Cat's and tugging her closer onto the bed. ''Cat.''

\----- flashback-----  
The usual roundabout flight. The typical evening patrol. No crime, no screams, no fights. Kara liked this evening routine, except for one detail. She'd become used to stopping at the Grant household, landing on the balcony, listening to Cat's heartbeat in rhythm to her own, before leaving.

A safety measure? Sure. Kara could tell herself that if it made the truth any less real. But it didn't. Not really. Kara was in love with Cat Grant, and that was why she came here nightly, to listen to Cat.

If she couldn't get anything else, at least she had that.

But now she flew slowly over the house, and heard nothing. Because Cat was gone. Just gone. And Kara felt like falling even with her powers. 6 weeks, no heartbeat, no Cat, no late evening chats.

Still, Kara landed. She would always land, even if only for a memory.

Kara stepped softly onto the white wood deck and looked around. Nothing moved, the same two white wicker chairs that were still here when Cat had been. How many hours Kara had spent curled into one, listening to Cat sleep, she couldn't even count anymore. Kara smiled as she ran a fingertip over the dusty wood tabletop, good memories, and stopped when she heard a sound. A sound not her own.

Kara listened for a minute, not daring to believe the familiar soft beat that had her memories returning so fast it made her knees weak, and then Kara turned around and... Cat.

Kara stared, words not forming, and Cat looked her over with a typical smirk, setting down her bourbon glass. It looked so familiar that Kara nearly died from the sight. Kara's fingers tightened on the table, fracturing the ends, her eyes tearing, her feelings overwhelming her, and then she had Cat in her arms, Cat's heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears, her tears freely falling.

''Why so sappy, Supergirl?'' Cat whispered, but hugged her close anyhow. ''Shouldn't you be the light of power?''

Kara laughed despite her tears, and smiled, shaking her head. ''Why are you here? I...''

''Oh Supergirl.'' Cat whispered and then stepped back, looking over the city in the dark light, only the moon providing some soft illumination. ''Do you want to know the real reason why I left National City?'' Cat asked, looking back at Kara, and Kara nodded immediately, watching as Cat settled against the railing, twirling the dark liquid of her bourbon in the crystal glass as she looked over the city. Kara leaned against the railing as well, and looked at Cat, waiting patiently for Cat to continue, hardly believing that Cat was here.

 

''I wasn't... happy. So I asked Siri "Where is the happiest place on Earth, Siri?", and she answered "Bhutan", so I booked my passage to the Himalayas and moved into a yurt. Now, do you have any idea what is in a yurt? Nothing. Nothing. Not even central air conditioning. But these people, they are happy. A child learns how to walk, they sing. A group of people come down from a hike, from the mountains, and they dance. A couple, they go on their first date and they throw a damn festival. And all of a sudden, the secret to happiness just dawned on me. It's human connection. And I could conquer the world at CatCo or I could twiddle my thumbs in the yurt,'' Cat kept going, on her usual rant, and Kara smiled honestly, happy, because this was Cat. This was the Cat she'd needed these last few weeks. Then Cat looked up at her and Kara's smile stayed but she stopped shaking her head in amusement because something flickered in Cat's bold hazel eyes then, and Kara suddenly felt too hot and frozen at the same time, her heart suddenly pounding out of her chest. ''I could conquer CatCo or be in that yurt, and the loneliness would feel exactly the same, Supergirl, because I was missing... the point. I didn't realize it, but I was missing the entire point. And that is that it's not about what you do. It's about who you love.''

Kara stared at Cat for a long time then, minutes, watching Cat sip at her drink slowly, and smiled then. ''Thank you, Cat. I... I've really missed your advice.'' Kara wanted to scream and say that if it was about who you love, then who did Cat return for? Could Kara dare hope that it might be her?

''And I've missed giving it.'' Cat said softly, then her voice grew more serious. ''I came back because everything I need is here. I left to find myself, and found that everything I needed was here in National City. I guess it worked in the end. So that's why I returned. I guess you found me first, on your nightly patrols. Tell me, do you always make a point to stop on my balcony?''

Kara blushed and fought to remain neutral, and looked at the city instead of at Cat.

''Relax, relax. I saw you here from time to time. I get it, you enjoy making sure everyone's safe. I get that.''

''So... what are you going to do? What's next for Cat Grant?'' Kara asked, forcing herself not to mention CatCo or anything that could reveal her identity.

''Well, I think among the things I need now, and things I want, I need to take back the reigns of Catco. I'm going to be CatCo's CEO again, and after that, we'll see. Things are not ever going to be the same, not for you, not for me, not for anyone. But, I think I've learned a lot over the last 6 weeks, and i think it's time for me to go after what I need. It's not going to be easy, but when is it ever? It's all about who you love, not what you do. So, I need to go find that. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be back as CatCo's CEO.''

Kara fought to stay calm, but internally she was jumping and screaming and shouting and waving flags. Did she really hear Cat correctly? Kara smiled. ''Yeah. I think you're right, Cat.'' Kara said honestly.

''Well, of course I'm right. Now go, go patrol your city. Up and away. Shoo.'' Cat said, waving her wrist to the sky.

Kara nodded and leapt off a little more eagerly than she maybe should have, and sped across the city, happy and smiling like a fool, suddenly feeling so light that maybe she wouldn't need powers to fly. If she had been a little less blinded by love and elation she would have heard Cat on her balcony whispering the words ''That is still so...h-, cool,'' and heard Cat whisper 'hot' under her breath right after.

\---

Snapper wasn't the only one who noticed the extra bounce in Kara's ponytail the next morning. He looked up first at the sight of a bright blue blouse and a black skirt, short white pumps and a bouncy high ponytail, but everyone else soon followed suit. Kara looked, radiant. Happy.

Surely this couldn't end well with Snapper's attitude, but Kara couldn't really care. This was the best day of her life. Kara was walking on air today, happy as could be. Even her typical Noonan's bag had an extra cinnamon bun, just because.

And no, Kara wouldn't say a thing, that was Cat's surprise to keep, but damn, Kara wasn't sure how she'd stay in her seat until whenever Cat decided to arrive.

Kara was so happy and so scared at the same time. She would tell Cat that she was in love with her. She wouldn't wait. She'd lost Cat once already, she wouldn't take the chance again. Kara placed her bag and things on her desk in her office and went to find a pen so she could begin work, and ran into Snapper on her way down the hall.

''Morning, boss.'' Kara said brightly and kept walking, more like bouncing, and stopped only when Snapper called her by her nickname.

''Ponytail.''

''Yes, boss?'' Kara asked, turning around.

''You're usually so quiet these days, it's calming.''

''I found what I've been missing all my life.'' Kara said with a cheerful grin, ignoring the snarky comment. Nothing could break her mood today.

''Well get to work. I don't like you, ponytail, and I never will. Get on that superhero article and get it to me by 1pm, stat-''

''I don't believe I gave you the authority to speak to her that way.''

Kara stopped, a gasp escaping her as she looked over and noticed Cat walk in from her private elevator and through the bullpen towards them in a blazer and skirt combo that made her look ready to kill.

''You don't get to say that to her, she's amazing at what she does.'' Cat said with her usual snarky tone, and Kara wasn't quite sure because of her sudden overheated brain but did she just see Snapper cower a little? Shiver? Shake? Kara wouldn't put that power past Cat Grant, no, certainly not. Cat could bring people to their knees with a simple glare.

''Cat? Come to check up on the company after weeks of silence?'' Snapper asked, and Kara would have smirked were she not distracted by Cat's shimmering green eyes.

''No, I'm coming back to take over. You may go, after all, it's my name on the company logo.''

''You can't just come back and fire me.'' Snapper said with a smirk.

''I can do whatever I want, it's my company.'' Cat said, and Kara smiled now, standing a little straighter. A little prouder. Especially when Cat turned to her and smiled softly. ''Kara you may go, do the job you're so amazing at. I've read your articles, they're good. I'll see you in a while.'' Cat then turned back to Snapper, a hand on her hip, and Kara ducked out back to her office before the shouting really began. She heard it from her office just fine, especially Snapper muttering some kinds of threats and curses as he went to the elevators.

It took a while, 20 minutes or so, until Cat slipped in through the small gap Kara had left with her office door. Kara looked up, fingers stopping their quick typing, and smiled at the sight. Oh how she'd missed this sight.

''Well, that's taken care of.'' Cat said with a flick of her wrist, then smiled softly. ''Kiera, it's nice to see you again, how are you?''

''Good. You came back.'' Kara said barely, rising from her chair and rounding her desk, pretending like she didn't already know. She did still have a secret to maintain, after all.

''I... discovered things I needed here.'' Cat said, then stepped closer and pulled a surprised Kara into a tight but casual hug, ignoring the open office door entirely. ''You look good, Kiera. I mean, not the strip mall wardrobe you're still wearing, but everything else. You look, happy.''

'I am now.' Kara thought as she hugged Cat back and then smiled when Cat released her.

''So, what's been going on here? I see Mr. Olsen has been doing some stuff with my office, why are there weights in there? And, for that matter, where is my assistant, what was her name?''

''Eve Tessmacher. She should be here soon. James... I can't really explain at this point. He's... busy.''

''I can tell. It smells like a men's gym in there. I'm gonna have to burn sage for a century. Well, normally I wouldn't ask this, since you're no longer my assistant, but you're the only one that still hopefully knows my coffee order. Could you pick a latte up for me? I'm going to be needing the caffeine to help organize my office and the mess Snapper has made of this company.''

''Of course Ms. Grant.'' Kara said brightly, and Cat smiled again before turning to leave to properly open the doorway, leaving Kara insanely over sensitive and wanting, simply to see Cat again. Kara would have missed it in the turn to grab her bag normally, putting her walls of concentration up, but her ears were hearing everything in the building with her cracked control due to Cat in red and black, and she stopped, frozen as Cat whispered something as she opened the door wider.

''She's still much hotter in the suit.''

Kara's fingers were gone from her bag and on Cat's wrist in a millisecond and she had Cat against the office wall and her lips on Cat's in another, feeling Cat's heartbeat race and thunder beneath her grasp and in her ears. Kara dragged Cat's face to hers like she'd wanted to for years now, one hand through Cat's hair and the other on her back, pulling Cat against her chest as tightly as she could, her secrets be damned. Cat obviously knew, and Kara was tired of pretending.

''Kara what the fuck?'' Cat asked after a few more seconds, looking at Kara with shock in her eyes, and then a grin, and that eager hungry smirk that Kara had first fallen for.

Kara looked down at her, panting slightly, and gasped when Cat reached out with her foot and kicked the door closed, and then Kara was being pulled closer by the kneeline hem of her skirt and being kissed again, and Kara was flying. Kara's hands went into Cat's hair again, to her neck and her shoulders. Her tiny Cat. So powerful and amazing, in such a perfect fragile frame. Kara couldn't think, drugged by how much she'd missed this. Missed having Cat close.

After a minute or two Cat pulled back, needing to breathe, and smiled as she laid her head against the wall and glanced over Kara's body slowly. ''God I've been wanting to do that.''

''Yeah, I can tell.'' Kara said with a grin, and went to kiss her again but Cat stopped her with a finger to her lips.

''Down, down girl.'' Cat whispered, still smiling wickedly. ''I have work to do. Go fetch me my latte and then help me reorganize my office. After we're done, I'm coming over to your place, and I hope you will be there waiting when I arrive.''

Kara had no words. Kara just wanted to fly, to fly around the world and smile. Kara simply nodded, pulling Cat close once more and laying one more soft kiss over her lips, then grabbing her bag and slipping out just after Cat to go and grab her coffee. This was such a normal task it felt almost unreal, grabbing coffee for her boss. Of course Kara had the proof now that Cat would never be just her boss anymore. Damn. Kara still felt the tingles dancing on her lips as she glanced at Cat walking to her office rather proudly.

''So, who's so hot in the suit?''

Kara walked straight into the edge of the elevator doors, Eve standing beside her, smiling brightly.

''What?'' Kara asked innocently as she fixed her hair, checking quickly to make sure she didn't dent the wall, and looked Eve over.

''Playing with the boss, I see.'' Eve said softly, glancing at Cat's office, which already had a steady line of people helping out.

''I have... no idea what you mean.'' Kara said softly, fighting her blush as she slipped into the elevator and Eve followed her immediately.

''That was some kiss.'' Eve whispered, and Kara started laughing.

-

''You're not saying a thing.'' Kara said somewhat jokingly as Eve followed her back upstairs when she returned with the latte and a signature lettuce wrap for Cat. She knew Eve wouldn't, not about the kiss, not about her identity, courtesy of the now dented elevator wall, but Kara still felt like she had to voice it. ''Nobody can know about the superhero thing, and especially about the Cat thing. Not until Cat decides to say something, if she decides to. Until then, not a word.''

''Not a word, no.'' Eve said, and Kara nodded, still smiling, and Eve smiled too, grinning as she sat down at her desk and watched Kara walk up to Cat. The look Cat gave her, that slow raking up and down of her body, Eve suddenly felt the temperature rise at least ten degrees in the office.

\-------

''Well, those muscles sure are helpful.'' Cat purred softly once the office was cleared of stuff and everything was back in it's usual place. Cream sofas, glass coffee table, soft curtains. Cat smirked from her place by the door to her favourite balcony, just inside the door. Well, now it looked so much better. ''And attractive.'' She added after a long moment, glancing over Kara slowly.

Kara blushed at seeing it, and looked at her hands, wrung in front of her, until Cat stepped up to her. In no means was it in her personal space, they were at work, but it was clearly intentional, a new closeness for someone like Cat, for people paying attention.

''Don't you be embarrassed about that, Kara. You're stunning, be proud.'' Cat said softly but it was an order. Kara knew how to follow those.

''Thank you, Ms. Grant.''

''Good girl. Now it's almost 4 pm. Go finish up your things, and then go home. I'll come over as soon as I get final details organized here with the board.''

Kara nodded with a smile and the blush only increased, she couldn't hide it, images playing through her mind excitedly. Kara bit her lip and turned to leave, but Cat stopped her with a hand on her wrist, barely there, and Kara looked back. Cat stepped closer, her eyes glancing at the office, at everyone, and then pulled at Kara's arm, tugging her back against the open door of her balcony, stepping up to kiss Kara quickly, biting at her bottom lip barely.

Kara moaned into the kiss, falling slack against the door as Cat trailed her hands over Kara's hips through her skirt, then up to just barely trace over her chest, and then Cat was back a few steps, and Kara barely managed to regain her balance, all the feeling gone and in her head.

''Now go, chop chop, Supergirl.'' Cat whispered, and Kara went, trying to walk straight and failing, and nearly tripped over her own feet when she heard Cat laughing to herself on the balcony, smirking again.

\-----

Kara opened the door for Cat and almost instantly as soon as the door was closed Kara was against the table and Cat was in front of her, almost shocking Kara with her intensity. Instantly Cat's hands were on her and Cat's lips sat over her own, and Kara whimpered. This was exactly everything she needed, all right here in her arms.

''Hi.'' Kara managed to whisper when Cat moved her lips down Kara's chin and jaw a moment later.

''Mmm, finally I get to do this.'' Cat said and brought her hands to Kara's blouse, and then she was unbuttoning and Kara was watching breathlessly at the totally cat like grin that Cat got as Kara's blouse fell away to reveal the suit. Okay so maybe Kara had left it on on purpose...

''Totally hot.'' Cat said with a completely Cheshire Cat grin, and Kara nearly expired right there, her hands grasping the wooden table with a force that was breaking it already. ''God, could you be any more exquisite?'' Cat whispered barely, bringing her hands over Kara's suit, on her waist, teasing the tip of the S crest.

''Cat,'' Kara said softly, not daring to touch her with her control stretched this thin. Simply from the sight of her, right there, finally, after such a long time waiting. ''I've wanted this for so long.''

''Oh, me too, you beautiful girl.'' Cat said, bringing her hand to Kara's cheek. ''I knew I was feeling something even then. That has not changed. It never will.''

''But you hired me.'' Kara noted, bewildered, as Cat leaned in to kiss down her neck, along the edge of her suit, pushing her nose beneath Kara's cape.

''I knew you were special even then, smiling happily. And you told me my pen was out of ink, and it was. Took me a while to figure that one out.'' Cat marked her point with a tiny bite, barely anything, but it was enough. Kara gasped, and the next thing Cat heard was splintering wood, and leaned against Kara, laughing against her neck. ''Good lord Kara.''

Kara almost laughed as well, but feeling Cat against her, so fully, it wasn't any laughing matter.

''Come on,'' Cat said after a minute to calm down. ''Let's get you onto something softer before you break the whole table, or anything else.'' Cat laughed and eased Kara from the table, walking her backwards towards her bed and pushing her gently down onto it. ''That's more like it.''

''Cat, I've waited for this, dreamt of this, you have no idea.'' Kara's hands were on Cat's hips now, unable to stay away.

''I've had sleepless nights because of this cape, Kara. But right now, there's things I want much more than that.'' Cat said and unclasped the cape from Kara's suit, running fingers over soft skin, then reached behind her and found the zipper clasp of her suit.

''Cat. Cat. I...''

''It's okay. Let it happen. Don't be scared to do this with me.'' Cat urged her on, nodding her approval when Kara slipped tentative hands beneath Cat's blouse, black and silky soft, and gently touched her stomach, placing a palm flat against her skin. ''You feel like a dream come true, Kara.'' Cat whispered, kissing Kara's neck, biting her earlobe softly...

\--------

Kara jerked at feeling Cat bite against her stud earring, and heard Cat laugh softly. ''Welcome back, you seemed kind of lost there for a few minutes.'' Cat said, one arm wrapped securely low around Kara's bare hips.

''Mmm,'' Kara purred, slipping a hand up around Cat's waist. ''Remembering the last 48 hours.''

''No need, Kara.'' Cat purred with a sly grin, settling on Kara's bare waist. ''I'm right here, memories are for other times.''

''Oh Cat...'' Kara sighed and pulled Cat down on top of her, kissing her lips softly. ''Cat...''

''I'm not going anywhere, beautiful girl.'' Cat whispered, kissing Kara's nose.

''I'm just... so happy to have you here. I've been waiting too long for you, always so close but so far away.'' Kara said, looking away at the sunlight streaming through her apartment.

''I don't break rules for many people, Kara. But I've long realized that you are the risk I will always take. With you, for some reason, I keep shifting the walls I've put up to allow you access. Only you. It might seem odd, but it is true, Kara, that I have feelings for you. I always have, and I can't ignore them anymore.''

''It's not about what you do, you said the other night.''

''It's about who you love. And I love you. I can have CatCo, I can be the Queen of All Media, but Kara, I would never be where I am now without you. You, Supergirl, simply the name you wield, Kara you became CatCo's saving grace. My angel. Even then I knew you were someone I would love. I'd never admit it,'' Cat laughed then, and Kara smiled, happy tears stinging her eyes as Cat shifted on top of her. ''But it was always there.''

''I've always loved you, Cat. As long as I can remember.''

''You're such an angel, how can you be so forgiving?'' Cat asked, leaning in kiss along Kara's cheek, down to her earlobe, biting softly. Kara shifted and brought her hands up around Cat, holding her close and intertwined her fingers behind Cat's back, and Cat laughed against Kara's skin.

''Forgiving?'' Kara asked softly.

''I've treated you so harshly, fired you multiple times, and every single time I do something cold and icy, you counter it with something warm and sunny and beautiful. Anyone else... Kara why? Why do you let me do that to you? Why do you allow yourself to be treated so badly by me? Anyone else would call me something I won't mention here, and run as far as they can get from me. Anyone else doesn't want anything to do with me outside of work, or even in work, for that matter. You, come to my balcony at night and talk with me. You come help me in the middle of the night with Catco work. You do things nobody would.''

''They don't see you, Cat.''

''What?''

''They don't see you.'' Kara repeated a little more firmly, releasing her hands when Cat sat up again on Kara's thighs and looked down at her. ''I see you because I love you. The others, they'll never see you the way I do.''

''Kara...''

Cat traced her hand from Kara's lips down over her chest and down her waist, then dipped her fingers in between Kara's legs, slipping two fingers into Kara's wet heat. ''God Kara. So ready.''

''Your fault.'' Kara said cheekily and Cat smiled.

''You're such a...''

''A what?'' Kara asked and lifted her lips on purpose, and relished in the sight of the look on Cat's face when she was lifted from the sheets for a bare second, Kara's strength showing off.

''A... perfect creature to love.'' Cat said after a moment, watching Kara's eyes go dark and deep blue as Cat kept teasing her clit, and then Kara's lips part as Cat pushed three fingers deep into her. ''You're so utterly perfect.''

Kara's hands went to the sheets then, clutching the blanket as Cat's fingers quickened, and Kara gasped at the feelings. Cat grinned and pushed her fingers deep, then arched them forward quickly, and Kara came off the bed, her head arching back as a cry escaped her throat.

Cat laughed at the sight, at feeling herself lifted a few inches on Kara's lap, and took Kara's hand in hers and lifted Kara's hand for a slow soft kiss to her knuckles. ''Yeah, you're absolutely super.''

**Author's Note:**

> by @defygravity79: what can I say. Great minds think alike ;) thanks for the ride, as always..... it's been a pleasure.  
> And "yurt" is tagged only for fun people. 
> 
> Leave kudos for superkaradamnvers. She deserves all!


End file.
